The Importance of Silicone
by ConservEr1e
Summary: The importance of quality materials cannot be overstated. A series of conversations, mishaps, and learning experiences.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you guys like this one. It's not a long chapter-this story will be a series of vignettes. I don't know how sexy the writing will get, we won't know until we get there, but I make no promises. Please review and let me know how I'm doing-what you like, what you wish you could change, etc. I don't own Glee or the characters used.

"I don't understand," she started, trying not to look at the laptop screen just within her field of vision. "I thought you were happy with us and our... habits."

Rachel made sure to look her square in the eye, "Quinn, I am. Don't even start thinking that. And god, just say sex life." She turned back to look at her computer. "By saying that I'd like to try some new things, I'm not saying that I am dissatisfied in any way. I'm saying that I'm curious and would like to explore this. With you. Because I love you. And still want you very much involved in my sex life."

"Well, fine. But you just sprang this on me! How can you expect me to have opinions on... toys... when I only just learned you were interested?"

"I am shocked and do not believe that Santana has never covered any of this material with you before."

"Really? Shocked is what you're going with?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I asked her for advice and she opened a dvd case of sex tapes. Which no, don't even bother asking. I never took one from her and would never have watched it if I did."

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, scrolling down, "You're only making me more determined to obtain a copy. If I offered Santana a chance at scarring you for life, she'd give me one in a heartbeat."

"I'm so glad you two are getting closer, by the way. Dream come true."

"You're changing the subject. Quinn, all I said was that I'd be interested in trying a dildo-"

"And then gave me a five minute lecture about possible and suitable materials!"

"The importance of silicone cannot be overstated! It is one of the safest materials used in dildos! High-quality silicone is very durable! Being non-porous, it can be easily cleaned with soap and water and sterilized with boiling or bleaching! It-"

"Okay, Rachel. Silicone sounds great. What about that one?" Quinn pointed to the colorful phallus that had caught her eye. "It's pretty."

"It is. I like the spirals. Though this dildo is made of glass, I would consider it. It's much more rigid than silicone, and more expensive it looks like, but I'd be willing-"

"Wait, glass? What if it cracks or breaks?"

"Highly unlikely. Glass is more durable than you think. Besides, we're not going to be hitting it against metal or anything-"

"You don't know me. I could have a skeleton reinforced with adamantium."

Rachel stopped clicking through her browser tabs. She slowly turned in her chair. "You have no idea how turned on I am right now. Talk nerdy to me."

The blonde huffed, "Shut up and choose a toy. If you really want to order one, order it. I don't want to re-have this conversation later because you can't control your hormones... And besides, Wolverine isn't nerdy. He's a total badass."

"Okay, baby." She smiled and blew her a quick kiss before returning to her search. After a few more minutes, she nodded, "I think silicone is a good fit for us. Hopefully, we like it and it'll last a while. If not, we didn't sink too much into our first purchase. Versatile, durable, and-oh! This yellow one is cute! That's close to gold, it'll do. Just no animal shapes. Those kind of freak me out."

"I'll... take your word for it."

"Oh, good! It has a wide, flanged base."

"Why would that be important?"

"Not important, just good to know. Interesting. For the future. I just-it's just interesting!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one turned out a little bit longer. I don't own the characters or Glee. Let me know how you feel about this-like it, leave it, noticed a grammar error, etc. And now, for some Santana.

"So the midget talked you into ordering a harness on top of the dong?"

"That's a horrible word," Quinn said with a grimace.

"I calls it like I see it, Q. Deal with it. Besides, I'm impressed. I mean, I knew she was good for you, but..." Santana trailed off with a few slow claps. "She really IS good for you."

The blonde sighed and moved a piece of hair back behind her ear. "I don't even know why I brought this up."

"Probably because you want some tips and don't want to seem like the repressed noob you are to your girlfriend." At Quinn's glare, she continued, "What!? I said probably! That's kind of like giving you the benefit of the doubt! Even though we know it's true!"

The girls looked away from each other and continued their walk around the track. It was hard to get out of the habit of near-constant motion that Coach Sylvester and her megaphone inspired, but that didn't mean they felt the need to move with urgency when they weren't at practice.

"Q, you overthink, like, everything. Not everything requires planning and charts-"

"-My girlfriend is the Powerpoint Enthusiast-"

"Did she really give you a presentation on-" this time, Santana decided to heed the glare thrown her way and laughed. "Amazing. Ridiculous. Okay, look, what did I tell you when you and Berry first got together?"

"That scissoring takes a lot more effort than it's worth."

"Not that it's not good fun now and then, but seriously! Having to stay perfectly lined up and keeping all the bits out of the way! But no, the other thing."

"You might not need it, but keep lube on hand."

"Did I say 'on hand'? Damn, I'm even better than I thought I was. It's still a good rule, though. You're gonna want to either slather lube all over your new toy or make sure to take your time and liberally apply Berry-juice as needed."

"You're disgusting, S."

"Thank you. Or Fabray-juice, depending on who's doing what, I guess. Do you guys have a preference for who will be using it? I guess it doesn't matter. No, don't tell me. The suspence is delicious. God, it would be satisfying to see either of you use it. Or take it."

"You know, I never think about you and Brittany like that."

"First of all, that's a lie. Second of all, if that wasn't a lie, you are seriously wasting some Grade A spank bank material." Santana winked and nudged her friend, but pulled her to a stop when she didn't get a response. Linking their arms, she led them to the bleachers and sat. The blonde started to slowly pace in front of her. "What are you stuck on?"

"I just don't know. I want to do this with her, I'm totally okay with it. But the time in between agreeing to it and actually doing it-all I'm doing is thinking and I'm confused."

"About what, Quinn?"

"Well... who IS going to use it? She talked about it and what we could do with it in general, but always used 'we' and 'each other'. Does she care one way or the other? What if she wants to use it on me? I'm finally able to admit that I'm not curious or experimenting or flexible. I'm gay. I did not enjoy sex with a guy. I like sex with Rachel. I love sex with Rachel. Oh god, what if she wants me to use it on her!? I'd be okay with that, in theory, but I don't have any experience with a penis! What the hell would I do with it? Why would she even want this? I'm not insecure enough to worry that she actually wants sex with a guy or that she'd love me more with an addition... but what if she likes it more than she likes the things that I do to her?" Quinn trailed off and came to a stop in front of Santana.

"That's a lot to take in," the brunette spared herself a brief chuckle, but continued. "Look, I'm not Rachel. She's, like, stupidly in love with you. I doubt she cares about how you guys will use the dildo. She finds the thought of it exciting, and wants to try it with you, but without a doubt would forget about it completely if you didn't like it or didn't want to try it. Okay? You know that. So, first, and not calling your queer identity into question at all, but you slept with Puck. Who is stupidly stupid and self-involved. Even if you liked sleeping with guys, I wouldn't blame you for not jumping back in line for that ride again. That said, if even Puck can figure out the basic mechanics, you won't have a problem. Sure, you'll want to take your time. You'll figure it out, develop techniques. Harnesses are a little weird at first. You're in control, but you can't really feel what's going on, you know? You could watch, and sometimes that's fun, but sometimes you'll want to look into her eyes and you'll have to really pay attention to not slip out. Because you can't always tell right away, depending on the position, unless she says something. But you also have the benefit of being able to last as long as your abs can pump. Plus, bonus, using a harness means your hands and mouth are free to do other things, right?"

"I guess... That's a bonus, sure. I still don't know if I want it used on me. I mean, it doesn't bother me, but it also isn't doing anything for me. I don't know."

"Really? Different strokes for different folks, but really? I think your focus is what's throwing you off, Quinn. You're psyching yourself out anyway and just need to relax. But you're saying you don't know if you want it used on you, right?"

She shifted her feet uncomfortably, "Yes."

"Okay. So think about the other half of the equation. Don't think about you, yet. Think about her. Think about her strapped into that harness, dildo that's hopefully not shaped like a star jutting forward. She's hot for you, but she'll wait her turn. You feel her over you, in you, completely surrounding you. She wants to make you feel so good that you don't even recognize the word you keep repeating like a prayer, hoping to be grounded so thoroughly, is her name."

"Jesus, Santana." Quinn's mouth had gone dry. In an interesting juxtaposition, she felt distinctly damp elsewhere.

"I know." She let another beat of silence pass. "You don't have anything to worry about, Quinn. She's a good one, just like my Brittany. She's not going to force you into anything you're not ready for or interested in. I mean, tell me if she is, and I'll cut a bitch. But I doubt it. I don't know how either of you are ever in the mood with a relationship agreement and consent forms filed away-I'm still a weird combination of upset and grateful that you asked me and Brit to sign as witnesses-but still. She's always gone out of her way to make sure you were as comfortable as a Fabray could be with your relationship. That isn't going to change because you guys get a new toy."

"Yeah, you're right. I know, she is amazing. I never doubt that. I just... sometimes I have too much time to think."

"If you spent your time thinking on more important things, like me and B and our sexy shenanigans, you wouldn't have that problem."

"You're right," she smiled, not nearly as sardonically as she was going for, "but we can't all be you."

"Thank goodness. A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

They grinned at each other, footing found in their familiar banter. The blonde checked the time on her cell. "I should probably get going." Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, "Thanks, S."

"No problem. You know I'll always have your back." The Latina watched as her friend walked back towards her house, her shoulders less tense and her steps a little lighter than before. Barely glancing down, she pulled out her own phone and selected the third contact from the top. The call was answered almost immediately. "Hey, R... Yeah, we just finished. Thanks for giving me a heads up that she was on her way. And thanks for going with B to the park... I just like to make sure she doesn't try to bring any stray ducklings home... Did she mention if she was heading to my house tonight? ... Great, I'll just walk over there, then... Yeah, she just needed to talk. Just nerves. But do me a favor? Always keep lube on hand. Santana, out."


End file.
